


Hooked

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Minor Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Nudity, Riding, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Smut, Top Luke, Top Michael, Unrequited Love, attic, minor mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke had been in love with Michael for as long as he could remember but unfortunately, Michael was seeing someone else. He was so hooked on his love for Michael that he went to seek advice from Ashton, who happened to be very helpful; except, Ashton did not know the one Luke had been talking about was Michael, his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke looked at his fingers, examining his nails before popping another digit into his mouth, and proceeded to biting into the nail that suddenly appeared offensive. On the couch opposite of him, Michael and Ashton were seated, in each other’s arms, kissing the other senseless and pulling away when the need for oxygen became more dominant before diving in again; this had been going on for the past 42 minutes. Michael slightly pushed Ashton backward before leaning over him and once again pressing their lips together.

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Get a room.”

Both Michael and Ashton’s head shot up at the same time and they stared at Luke for a couple of seconds; smiling at each other, they pressed their lips together again. Luke got up and threw his arms in the air, letting out an exasperated groan. Marching to the kitchen, he grabbed a glass and poured himself some apple juice, taking a few sips of the chilled beverage before setting the glass on the table. Luke took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself; he could not allow his feelings to keep getting out of control, no matter how hard it was. The truth was: he was jealous of Ashton, jealous of what Ashton had, jealous because he would never get close to having what Ashton had; he had been since the past ten months. Luke could still remember that day, or rather that night, ten months ago; it seemed like it all happened yesterday, still fresh in his mind. It was the last day of their tour and the four of them had gathered in Calum’s hotel room, having a little party after the show. It was slightly past eleven and there were already more than a dozen of empty beer bottles lying on the once neat hotel room floor. They were all talking and laughing when, out of the blue, Ashton admitted that Michael and he had been dating for the past month.

No one believed them at first but after hearing the whole story about how they were attracted to each other, Calum hugged and congratulated them. Luke took longer than the other boy to process the given information; he had always thought Ashton and Michael liked girls, his Michael. The Michael, whom he considered closest to him out of the other four, the Michael who had never hidden anything from him, the Michael whom he secretly had a crush on since the first time his eyes landed on him a few years ago, and the Michael whom he hoped one day would look at him differently. At first he had felt betrayed, betrayed by his best friends, who did not think he was worthy enough to share their feelings with him. It had taken him a couple of days to finally get over it and give Michael and Ashton his best wishes. Even though he was genuinely happy for his band mates, his heart had never stopped loving Michael. At the beginning, Michael and Ashton limited any display of affection to a quick peck every now and then or holding hands or sometimes cuddling while watching a movie. However, after eleven months of them being together, they did not mind the others being around; it was not uncommon to walk in on them making out in the living room, kitchen or anywhere else for that matter.

A few months ago, Luke thought he could deal with it but now, with them being all over each over all the time, it just kept getting on Luke’s nerves, taunting him about his loneliness, a loneliness that only one person could eradicate. He was torn between fulfilling his duty as a friend and keeping those secret feelings buried deep in his heart. In fact, the fire that one glimpse of Michael’ face had ignited in his heart had never extinguished and Luke doubted it ever would. Despite the fact Luke was aware of his best friends’ relationship, he still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever Michael was around. If he did not talk to someone about it, he was sure he would go crazy. The problem was: who would he talk to? They were all his best friends and it would not be fair if he chose one and not the others. As random as it sounded, Luke decided on talking to the first person who would walk through the kitchen door, unless that person was Michael. Since Calum was out with his sister, that left only Ashton but Ashton was busy with Michael; so, he concluded the one he would share his feelings with would be the bassist when he would show up and find Luke, who would still be sitting in the kitchen.

“What’s up, man?” Ashton said as he walked to the fridge.

Luke turned around at the sound of the interruptive voice. “Ashton?”

“What? Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, nuh, no, of course not,” Luke mumbled; out of all people, Ashton was the one who went there first.

“You alright, Lukey?” Ashton asked with concern.

“Yeah, yes, I'm fine. What can happen to me?”

“I don’t know, you’re acting all weird,” Ashton stated as he scanned the content of the fridge. “Where are all the sandwiches?”

“I think Michael ate them already,” Luke said, contemplating whether he should or not tell Ashton, considering the boy was Michael’s boyfriend.

“Luke? Luke? Ashton to Luke, can you hear me?” Ashton lightly shook the younger boy’s shoulder to get his attention.

“I'm in love,” Luke blurted out before plopping himself on a chair.

Ashton let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Luke frowned.

“For a minute, I thought something terrible happened to you but you’re in love. Cheer up man, it’s not that bad. It’s great actually, trust me,” Ashton gave him a wide smile, taking a seat across from Luke. “So, who’s the lucky girl?”

“Actually... it’s a... it’s a boy,” Luke mumbled looking at his hands.

“Who is it?”

“I'm not telling you who he is,” Luke grabbed his discarded glass and took a sip of the juice.

“Give me a hint at least; do I know him?” Ashton asked excitedly.

“Yeah, you do.”

“Is he in the band?”

Luke cleared his throat and bit his lips.

“He is... he is from the band,” Ashton stated, unable to hide the look of disbelief that was spread across his face. Luke was in love with a guy? Luke, the lady’s man, was in love with a guy? Luke was in love with someone from the band? “Did you tell him?”

“What? Of course not... I couldn’t.”

 _‘I'm voted out since Luke mentioned not confessing his feelings to the one he loves and it couldn’t be Michael either cause that would be kinda stupid of him to tell me since Michael is my boyfriend. Calum? Luke’s in love with Calum?’_ Ashton smiled at the thought. “Do you really love him?”

“Never more certain about anything else in my life,” Luke replied, “it’s just that... sometimes I wish he knew.”

“Don’t worry mate, I’ll help you out,” Ashton smiled.

“You? Why would you do that?” Luke looked confused; why would Ashton want to do that? After all, Michael was Ashton’s boyfriend.

“Cause I want all my friends to be happy,” Ashton smiled. “If he loves you, he’d eventually be with you and if he doesn’t, then we’ll see.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Luke got up and went on the other side of the table, giving Ashton a tight hug.

“I think I have an idea,” Ashton wriggled his eyebrows.

“Already? That was fast,” Luke laughed.

“Well yeah... so you wanna hear it or not?”

Luke squealed and nodded.

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

When Ashton had told him what he had to do next, Luke had been pretty excited but two days had passed and he still did not come up with a place to execute it. It suddenly seemed like he had forgotten all the good places there possibly were in his own house. Luke rolled over so that he was lying flat on his back on his bed, his fingers lightly drumming against his stomach while his eyes were fixed on a spot on the ceiling. Again, he let his mind drift to Michael. If Ashton was right and Michael did feel something for him, he would eventually come to him. Although all the odds were against him, he was going to give it a shot because he had nothing to lose. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt someone jump on the bed beside him. Turning his head, he caught sight of Michael leaning on an elbow and grinning at him.

“Watcha doing, Lukey?”

“Lying down?” Luke rolled on his side, facing Michael.

“Is everything alright?” Michael asked, with concern. “You seem really quiet these past few days.”

“Just a lil’ tired... nothing to worry about,” Luke reassured.

“Ashton was saying that…”

“What?” Luke’s mouth dropped open in disbelief; Ashton told Michael? Now that was great, awesome even. And why would Ashton not tell Michael? He was his boyfriend, after all. “He told you?”

“Of course he did,” Michael stated, with a smile. “And he did the right thing by telling me.”

“Great, this is fucking great.” Luke threw his hands up in exasperation. “It’s like I can’t even tell either of you something without you gossiping to each other. Nice, I can’t even trust my friends now.”

“Chill, Luke,” Michael placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder and smiled. “It’s totally cool not to be ok for a day or so.”

“Not ok? What are you talking about?” Luke raised an eyebrow. What was Michael talking about and what did he understand?

“You can tell me, I’ll try to help,” the older boy smiled.

“You can’t help me,” Luke chuckled while shaking his head. “No.”

“Why not? How can you tell that I won’t be able to help if you don’t tell me what the problem is?” Michael protested.

“Umm… it’s not actually a problem. I wanna show you,” Luke said, a small smile creeping on his face when Michael moved closer to him.

“Alright, show me,” Michael said, excitedly.

“Not now,” Luke bit his lower lip thoughtfully.

“When?”

“Tonight.”

“Why tonight? Why not now?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then you’ll do as I say?”

“Yes, Luke. Now tell me.”

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

As Luke had instructed, after dinner, Michael was on his way, up the stairs, to the little room they had in attic. The older boy cursed as he tripped over something and groaned as he reached for the door that lead to his destination. Scratching the back of his head, Michael wondered why Luke picked that particular place. After all, no one usually go there and it was probably messy and dusty, with lots of disgusting spider webs. Nonetheless, Michael opened the door and was pretty surprised when he stepped inside. On the contrary of what he had thought, the room was neat, the little bed in the corner was nicely made and the room was dimly lit by a few candles; the aroma coming from the candles, and the soft music simply added to the ambience and gave everything a nice touch.

“Wow, what’s that for?” Michael raised an eyebrow at Luke, who was lounging on the bed, a flirty grin playing on his face. He walked in Luke’s direction and stopped right in front of the bed. “What going on?”

Luke shifted to the edge of bed and knelt in front of the older boy, placing his index to his lips. “Sshhh…”

“Luke, what are you doing?” Michael asked, in almost a whisper. “Are you drunk?”

Luke let out a laugh and shook his head. “Can we do the talking later?”

“No, I think we should talk about this now,” Michael stated and let out a breath that he did not know he was holding before moving away from the younger boy.

Luke bit his lower lip and got off the bed, moving to stand behind Michael. He made a face when the older boy moved away but took a deep breath as he again moved closer to Michael. After all, Ashton had told him that if he could not say it, then he should maybe show him instead. And that was exactly what Luke was doing. He wanted to show Michael what he wanted and he hoped that he would be successful. Luke pressed himself against Michael’s back and wrapped his hands around his middle. As he placed a kiss to Michael’s shoulder, the older boy relaxed against him, causing Luke to smile. His mouth moved to the side of the older boy’s neck and Luke placed a series of wet kisses on the soft skin. Michael closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on himself; that was wrong, wrong in every way. Luke was his best friend and he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who was just a few meters away, but still he could not bring himself to pull away from Luke’s touches. Why could he not push Luke away? What did Luke even think he was doing? He knew that Michael was dating Ashton, then why? Worst of it all, why did he not want Luke to stop? Damn, what was wrong with him?

“Luke,” Michael hissed when the younger boy bit on his skin.

Luke ignored Michael’s protest and kept on biting on Michael’ neck. When he was happy with his task, Luke placed a kiss to the reddened skin and moved to face him.

“What are you doing to me?” Michael whispered against Luke’s cheeks, his lips lightly grazing Luke’s skin.

“You don’t mind?”

“Should I?”

“Stop talking,” Luke said as he looked into Michael’s green eyes.

“And if I don’t, you’re gonna make me stop. Right?” Michael asked and cupped Luke’s cheek, causing the younger boy’s breathing to speed up.

“Umm…”

Luke seemed to be frozen on the spot as Michael inched closer to him before pressing their lips together. His eyes fluttered close and his hand made their way around Michael’s neck, with only one thing on his mind; was that really happening? Very slowly, the younger boy moved his lips against the other and groaned when Michael bit on his bottom lip, already taking the kiss to the next level. A few seconds into the kiss, Michael trailed a hand down Luke’s back, to cup his ass, while his other hand moved further down and lifted one of the younger boy’s legs. Luke instinctively wrapped the leg around Michael as the other boy thrust against him and he too bucked his hips forward, to meet with Michael’s ones. Lifting Luke off his feet, Michael carried him to the bed and gently placed him down. Without pulling away from the kiss, Michael climbed on top of Luke and trailed his kisses down Luke’s chin, to his neck and further down his chest, only to realise that the younger boy was shirtless. Why was it the first time since he walked into that room that he realised that Luke was shirtless? Did Luke’s presence affect him that much? Shaking his head, Michael lifted his head and looked down at Luke, a smile immediately forming on his lips. One look at the younger boy and all thoughts that Michael was having a few seconds ago flew out of his head.

Luke grabbed the hem of Michael’s tee and pulled it over his head, carefully tossing it to the floor and making sure it was away from the lit candles. Flipping them over, he seated himself on the older lad’s thighs and flashed his usual flirty smile at Michael. Michael bit on his lower lip and looked right back at him. They had been staring into each other’s eyes for long seconds, neither of the doing or saying anything; the moment was surreal. Finally, after so long, Luke was getting what he wanted. He had wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to feel the other boy’s skin under his hands and against his body, and all the other things that he had wanted were finally coming true. He would definitely have to thank Ashton for it. _‘Ashton,’_ Luke sighed. Ashton was Michael’s boyfriend. Was it fair what he was doing? Luke groaned inwardly; there was his stupid guilt again.

“What happened?” Michael asked as Luke absent-mindedly stroked his chest.

“You sure you want this?”

“You know, I know how to shut people up too,” Michael laughed and pulled Luke down for a kiss.

Luke had to admit, the moment Michael talked and kissed him, all his guilt vanished and at that moment, he did want to think about anything else other than Michael. He moved and took one of Michael’s nipples into his mouth and gently tugged on it before letting go and swirling his tongue around it. Michael cursed and grabbed a handful of Luke’s hair when the younger boy again bit on his nipple. Chuckling at the reaction that he was receiving from Michael, Luke ran his tongue all the way to the waistline of Michael’s pyjama bottom, placing a kiss to his hip bone. He then lifted his head to look at Michael, who had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, before dragging the pants down his legs, along with his underwear. Luke placed a kiss to the inner side of Michael’s thigh and took his half-erected penis between his fingers, lightly tugging on it. ‘Fuck,’ Michael thought when Luke licked the head of his cock. If Michael thought what was happening at that moment was amazing, what happened next completely blew his mind. He felt a shiver ran down his spine when Luke took his length into his mouth; the way the younger boy worked his mouth expertly around him made Michael wonder if he would be able to last another minute. Taking a deep breath, the older boy pulled Luke back up and connected their lips.

“Let’s do it now,” Michael panted against Luke’s lips.

Luke nodded in response and pressed his clothed erection against Michael’s, who groaned as the material of Luke’s pants rubbed against his sensitive part.

“Condom and lube?” Michael managed to ask against Luke’s lips.

Michael looked in the direction that Luke was pointing on the bedside table and wasted no time to get them. Again turning to look at Luke, Michael slowly undressed him and placed his hands flat against Luke’s chest, running them up and down in a slow motion. Luke’s eyes fluttered closed when Michael dragged one of his hands lower and wrapped his fingers around the length, to pump it a few times. At the same time, he leant forward and bit down on Luke’s skin, at a spot just above his right nipple. Letting out a cry, Luke grabbed a handful of Michael’s hair and pulled him away when he kept sucking hard on his skin; instead he directed the older boy’s mouth back to his own. While still kissing Luke, Michael patted the bed beside him, in search of the scented lube that Luke had gotten and coated his fingers. He wasted no time to push two of them deep in Luke’s hole, causing Luke to whimper, and he quickly moved them in and out before scissoring them. He pulled them out to rub at his entrance and pushed them back in, that time curling them. When he was sure he had stretched Luke enough, Michael rolled the condom onto his length and, coating it with a generous amount of lube, he pushed into Luke. He stopped halfway in when Luke made a face.

“You okay?” Michael asked; was he too harsh? Ashton did like it when Michael did it hard. _‘Fuck Michael, this is not Ashton. This is Luke.’_

“Y-yes,” Luke panted.

Although Luke confirmed he was fine, Michael still was not convinced and did not move. He only reached forward and rubbed soothing circles onto the younger boy’s stomach, in an attempt to calm him down and help him relax. As his hands moved against Luke’s skin, he felt the younger boy loosen up under him and he gently pushed his penis further inside. Unlike his previous action, Michael decided to take things gentler and he carefully moved in and out of Luke’s ass. As slow as the movements of Michael’s hips were, Luke pulled him in for an equally slow kiss before mumbling _‘harder’_ against his lips. When his request went unheard by the other boy, Luke rotated his hips and pushed hard onto Michael’s dick. That time, Michael did not fail to catch up with what Luke wanted and pulled all the way out before sharply pushing back in. He repeated those sharp in and out actions, pounding into Luke’s ass while Luke kept pushing back onto his penis, both of the moaning and sweating against the other. Luke again claimed Michael’s lips; somehow he could not get enough of kissing the other boy. He buried his hands into Michael’s hair and made sure to keep up with his pace as they sucked on each other’s lips.

The younger boy let out a little sound of protest when Michael pulled away, to instead connect his lips to Luke’s collar bone, and again sucked on his skin. Trailing one hand down Michael’s chest, Luke reached for his own erection and enclosed his fingers around it. He pumped it at the same speed as Michael’s thrusts, which was faster than before, and he squeezed the length every once in a while. As he kept thrusting into his own fist, Luke pressed his lips together and closed his eyes, moving his hand even faster around his dick. With the way Michael was fucking him, Luke did not how much longer he would last and when Michael wrapped his hand over the one Luke hand around himself, it sent Luke over the edge and he came on their stomachs, stilling his hand and breathing heavily. That did not prevent Michael from going on and he kept thrusting hard into Luke. The movements of his hips never faltered and only slowed down when he came. He collapsed on top of Luke as he tried to catch his breath and pulled out of him after some long minutes. Finally, Michael got rid of the condom and rolled onto his side to face Luke, who was also on his side, facing him.

They stayed there in silence for a while, until Michael decided to talk again. “Can we do the talking now?” Michael asked with a smile.

“I guess,” Luke smiled back.

“What was all this about?”

“Umm… why don’t you tell me?” Luke raised an eyebrow. He knew that he was in love with Michael but what about the other boy? He always claimed to be so in love with Ashton; then why?

“You wanted this, so, I don’t know…”

“You wanted it too,” Luke stated.

“What?”

“Why else would you do it?”

“Umm…” Michael thought for a second. Luke was right; why did he do it? “I don’t know.”

“Because you wanted it too,” Luke again stated before hearing some noises on the other side of the door. Who could it be?

“Michael?” they heard Ashton call from the other side.

“Shhh…” Michael pressed his palm to Luke’s mouth as the younger boy was about to speak and whisper. “Don’t make a sound and I might think of a round two.”

“Really?” Luke asked excitedly.

Michael rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Luke’s, silencing him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Michael?” Ashton called again.

“Shh…” Michael whispered as he pressed his palm against Luke’s lips.

“Kiss me,” Luke mumbled before kissing the older boy’s hand and then licking it.

“Stopppp, you’re tickling me,” Michael laughed lightly.

With a smile, Luke again licked Michael’s palm, doing so a few times until Michael pulled his hand away. Once they were sure that there were no more sounds coming from the other side of the door, Luke pulled Michael into his lap and connected their lips. Michael’s lips felt amazing against his and the past hour had been the best in Luke’s life; he wished that night would never end and he and Michael would stay like that, in each other’s arms, for as long as it was possible. Luke sucked on the older boy’s bottom lip, lightly tugging on it every now and then, and when Michael parted his lips to let out a gasp, Luke slipped his tongue past his lips and into the other boy’s mouth. He licked the roof of his mouth, then the inner side of his cheek, before pressing their tongue together. He pressed a few light kisses to the older boy’s lips and slowly trailed his mouth to Michael’s neck, where he laid more kisses. The older boy let out a little laugh when Luke nuzzled into the crook of his neck, tickling him in the process, and he laced his fingers through Luke’s hair to bring their mouths together again.

He trailed his hands down Luke’s arms and, entwining their fingers, Michael pushed him backward before dragging his tongue from Luke’s lips, down his neck, to suck on his Adam’s apple. Michael lapped at the skin of his neck, biting him from time to time, and then trailed his mouth lower to suck on one of his nipples. He twirled his tongue around the bud and, again taking it between his teeth, he tugged on it before letting go and moving to the other one. At the same time, he rotated his ass against Luke’s growing penis and smiled against Luke’s skin when the younger boy hissed. Luke reached behind the other boy and spanked him when Michael pressed his ass against his dick and slid back and forth onto it. The younger boy somehow slipped a hand between them and took his cock between his fingers and jerked himself off, making sure to rubbed the head of his erection against Michael’s ass cheeks in the process while the older boy was showering his chest with wet kisses. To make it easier for his hand to move around his own dick, Luke coated himself with some lube and resumed his task and that time, instead of rubbing it against Michael’s ass cheeks, he ran it up and down his crease, occasionally stopping to tease Michael’s hole, completely taking the older boy by surprise.

But deciding to bring a new twist in the situation, when Luke massaged his hole with the head of his erection, Michael pushed onto it, taking the head in and in turn, surprising Luke. It definitely did take him by surprise because all Luke had wanted to do was to tease Michael and he had never thought the other boy would ever bottom with him but he was not going to complain. As Luke slid further into his ass, Michael pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips and, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, he nibbled on the skin before tugging on it while he pulled away. Straightening himself to a sitting position, Michael completed Luke’s action by pushing his ass onto the younger boy’s penis, taking all of him in as he sat on his hips. He placed his palms flat against Luke’s stomach and without lifting himself up, Michael moved his hips back and forth, clenching his muscles every once in a while. That action caused Luke to moan and he laid his hands on Michael’s ass as he guided him up and down on his dick. Luke squeezed Michael’s ass cheeks and spanked him lightly as he lifted his hips off and squeezed him again when he went back down.

He kept his eyes locked on Michael’s face as his hands kept kneading the older boy’s ass while he moved on him; Michael had his head tilted backward, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. Honestly, in Luke’s opinion, from that angle Michael looked beautiful, perfect even. Michael fanned his fingers and trailed his hands up Luke’s chest, leaning forward in the process and hovering inches away from Luke’s face. The new position made it hard for Michael to move and he stayed still, allowing Luke to thrust into him. Placing his hands on either sides of Michael’s hips again, Luke held him in placed and rapidly thrust in and out of him while taking the older boy’s lips between his. As their lips moved together and Luke’s hips rammed into his ass, Michael let out a loud moan against the younger boy’s lips and tried to reach between their bodies to jerk himself off, despite the position that they were in. He tentatively tried to wrap his fingers around his penis but with the way that his body was pressed against Luke’s, it made it hard, so, he just opted against it. Luke, who caught up with what the other boy was trying to do, wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist and flipped them around, so that Michael was lying flat on his back, with him on top, managing to do so without pulling out of Michael.

Luke took hold of Michael’s penis and pumped as fast as the pace that his hips had set, causing little whimpers to leave Michael’s mouth every time Luke would tighten his fist around his erection. Every seconds that passed sent Michael closer to the edge and he fisted the sheet as he thrust into Luke’s hand, spilling his load onto his stomach. Luke gradually stopped the movements of his hand and rested his forehead against Michael’s while the older boy tried to catch his breath. Eventually, he squeezed his muscles repeatedly around Luke and every time he would do so, a hiss would escape Luke’s parted lips. Luke shut his eyes tight and rotated his hips as he sharply pushed into Michael’s ass, dropping himself on the other boy as he came hard in his ass.

**In the Living room…**

“Hey Calum, have you seen Michael?”

Calum lifted his head to look at Ashton, who had walked into the living room. “Uhh, I saw him going to the attic after dinner.”

“After dinner? That’s a while ago.”

“That was the last time I saw him.”

“To the attic, you say? Are you sure? I mean, Michael doesn’t like bugs and I’m sure the attic is full of them.”

“I don’t know. Just telling you what I saw.”

“I checked there already but I’m going to check again.”

Saying goodnight to Calum, Ashton again made his way up the stairs, not really sure why he was going there but if Calum said he saw Michael heading there, he was going to check it out. He felt stupid for going there again because he had gone there already, thirty minutes earlier to call Michael but got no answer and went to look for him elsewhere. He had searched the whole house twice already and if Calum was right and he saw Michael going there, then he should definitely go to check the attic again.

“Michael? Are you in there?” Ashton called from the bottom of the flight of stairs that led to the attic.

“Stop or A…” Michael warned when Luke again reached for his sides, to tickle him.

“Alright, alright,” Luke made a face. “Only Luke. You’re only allowed to say Luke.”

“You can’t be jealous, Ashton’s my boyfriend.”

Biting on the older boy’s skin, Luke pushed Michael away and moved into a sitting position. “Go back to your boyfriend then. You don’t need me, I’m sure you get plenty of sex with him.”

Michael shifted close to him again before resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

Luke closed his eyes and willed himself to stay strong and not give in; Michael was so warm against him and he felt like he was melting already. “Don’t come to me,” he sighed.

“I don’t get the reason for your outburst or the way you’re behaving. I’m giving you what you want but I’m only asking you to keep quiet until Ashton’s gone.”

“Giving me what I want?” Luke laughed sarcastically; did Michael even know what he wanted?

“What’s that supposed mean?” the older boy frowned.

“Just leave me alone and pretend none of this has ever happened.”

“Ok, I’m lost, confused, and I have no idea what the hell is going on. Care to explain?”

“How can you be so ignorant? I’m your best friend and you should know me better than that.”

Michael snorted. “Exactly, I’m your best friend and you wanted me; so I had sex with you. What else do you want me to do?”

“Do you ever see beyond yourself? Of course not, what am I asking? All you can see is yourself, Ashton and that little bubble that you two live in. Who gives a fuck about Luke?”

“I do and I’m sure Ashton and Calum do too.”

Luke sighed. “Ten months, do you have any idea how hard those ten months were for me?”

“What?”

“I love you, ever since I first laid my eyes on you.”

“Why aren’t we laughing? It’s a joke, right?”

“Unfortunately, it’s not. I thought you might see it one day but you’ve never looked at me more than just your best friend.”

Luke loved him? He felt terrible all of a sudden. Michael had thought Luke was only desperate for sex but it turned out the situation was something else, something he would never have imagined.

“Ashton’s gone, it’s safe for you to go. And one more thing, no one will ever know what happened here, I can assure you that.”

Michael looked at Luke, then at the door and then back at Luke. He was confused as to what he should do? Should he leave Luke and forget what had happened between them? Or should he stay with Luke longer? He did love Ashton but he also could not leave Luke, not after that revelation. If Ashton was his boyfriend, Luke was his best friend, who needed his support. His conscience would never forgive him if he walked out of the door at that moment. Instead, he did what he thought was right.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Michael pulled Luke closer and wrapped his arms around him, in a comforting way.

“No, I’m sorry for acting like this,” Luke said as he finally calmed down. “How would you have known when I always made sure to keep my feelings to myself?”

“Why did you?”

“Because I thought if I told you how I felt, I might lose my best friend. And then, you and Ashton started dating and I kinda got jealous.”

“I’m really sorry,” Michael whispered and pulled Luke into a hug.

A few minutes passed and they were still sitting there in silence, with Luke’s side pressed against Michael’s chest. Luke turned his head to the side and looked straight into Michael’s eyes as he inched his face closer to Michael’s and kissed him. He slowly pushed the older boy onto his back and climbed on top of his before connecting their lips again.

**Meanwhile in the living room…**

“Cal? Do we have a spare key to the attic?” Ashton asked as he again walked into the room.

“Uhh… a spare key to the attic? I think so but I’m not sure where it is.”

“Come on, try to remember,” Ashton urged.

“Do you need it?”

“Yeah…”

“Like right now?”

“Yes, Calum, right now,” Ashton sighed; he had to confirm if his doubts were right. A couple of days ago, Luke had told him that he was in love with somebody from the band and seeing that both Luke and Michael were missing, there was that strange feeling in his stomach. Was Michael the one Luke was talking about?

“Can’t you wait until my movie is over?” Calum asked, without looking at the other boy.

Again sighing, Ashton grabbed the remote and paused the DVD. “Can we go look for it now? Your movie is not going anywhere.”

“Do you have to be pain in my ass? It was reaching an interesting part,” Calum argued.

“Please.”

When Calum saw the desperate look on Ashton’s face, he nodded and followed the older boy. “Do you know where the key is?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I knew where it was. Besides, you’re the one who kept them.”

“You have a point but why am I following you then?”

“Because you’re too lazy to lead the way.”

“So, what’s the deal? Why do you need that key right now?”

“I think Luke and Michael might be there.”

“And? If they’re there, why do you need the key? Are you planning on locking them there?” Calum laughed.

“The door is already locked,” Ashton stated. “I want to unlock it.”

“I doubt they’re there if the door is locked because I’m the only one who has the two keys.”

“I saw light coming from under the door.”

“In that case, why don’t you just knock? I’m sure they’ll let you in.”

“it’s not that simple, Calum. Just find the keys.”

“Here you go, your majesty. Can I go watch my movie, now?”

“No, you’re coming with me. I’m not sure I want to go there alone.”

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s just Luke and Michael,” Calum laughed.

“Shut up, Calum! It’s not just Luke and Michael.”

“Is it something scary? You know I don’t like creepy things either.”

As he reached closer to the door, Ashton’s heart was pounding in his chest and he had that uneasy feeling in him; a feeling that he himself did not know how to explain. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Calum. “Are you ready?”

“Do I have a choice?”

Ashton rolled his eyes and slowly turned the doorknob. “What the fuck?”


	3. Chapter 3

At the sound of Ashton’s voice, Michael, who was lying on his back with Luke on top of him, quickly pushed the younger boy off and shifted to a sitting position. “Ashton?” he whispered as he stared at Ashton.

“What the fuck? Is this what you do behind my back?” Ashton shouted.

Sensing Ashton’s anger rising, Calum placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Calm down buddy.”

“How can I calm down? How can I calm down after seeing my boyfriend and best friend naked in bed? Tell me yourself.”

“Ash, babe, it’s not like that,” Michael said in a quiet voice; if earlier he had felt like being with Luke was okay, at that point, he was definitely feeling guilty.

“I think I can see what it is.”

“It’s not Michael’s fault,” Luke interrupted.

“Yeah? He’s lying naked in bed with you, how is that not his fault?”

“He wouldn’t have done anything if I didn’t start it.”

“When you told me you were in love with someone from the band, I thought you were talking about Calum. Never in a million years I’d have guessed you were talking about my boyfriend. You disgust me, both of you,” scoffing, he turned to leave.

“Ash, Love, wait,” Michael called.

“Don’t call me that. It me or him, the choice is yours,” the drummer said and stormed out of the room.

Looking at his two best friend, Calum shook his head and followed Ashton downstairs. The moment Calum left, the room felt silent and neither of the two said or did anything. Michael took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the door; what had he done? Quietly he got off the bed and pulled on his boxers before exiting the attic without sparing a last look at Luke. Luke looked around the empty room and hugged his knees tighter to his naked chest as a tear rolled down his cheek. What had he been thinking? Had he just messed up everything? Had he just ruined things between Michael and Ashton because he was being selfish? Had he just betrayed Ashton’s trust? What about Michael? Had he lost him as a best friend? All those questions had only one answer; yes, he had. Because of his jealousy, he wrecked everything. All he had to do was to ignore his feelings and be happy for Ashton and Michael because they were his best friends but no, he could not do that. He was Luke and he had to get in between. He was such an idiot.

As the minutes passed, there was an awkward, uneasy and disturbing silence that started to reign in the attic and picking up his clothes, Luke looked at the candles that were still lit and he sighed as he also left. He stood at the top of the staircase and more tears rolled down his cheeks as he could hear Ashton and Michael fight in the living room; he knew he was to be blamed for it and he felt angry at himself. The shouting stopped and Ashton walked up the stairs and past him, glaring at him as he did so, before slamming the door to his bedroom. If Luke had thought the situation was bad, it seemed to be a lot worse and he felt even worse than he was before. Lifelessly, he walked to his room and dropped himself backward on his bed. How could someone feel like that, one moment he felt like the happiest person on earth and the next, he felt like… nothing, he did not feel anything but numbness. He had fucked things up so bad; he had never thought divulging his feelings to Michael would have led to that.

**The next morning…**

Calum lifted Michael’s leg that was hanging off the couch and set it beside his other one. He looked at the boy, who was still sleeping, and sighed; the redness around his eyes clearly showed that Michael had been crying the previous night. Kneeling on the floor beside him, he gently patted Michael’s arm. “Hey,” Calum whispered. “Michael?”

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes. “What?”

“Why are you sleeping in the living room?”

“Hmm… Ashton kicked me out of the room last night. He said he did not want to see my face.”

“How about you go sleep comfortably on the bed, in my room? We’ll talk later.”

Michael nodded and walked away without saying anything else. He unwillingly dragged his feet upstairs and stopped in front of Ashton’s room, staring at the closed door for long minutes, before making his way to Calum’s room. Sitting on the bed, he ran his palms over his face and sighed. Michael felt horrible about the previous night; from having sex with Luke to Ashton finding out and fighting with him, nothing was right. He felt even worse about screaming at Ashton. He had not meant to but the older boy was not listening and kept shouting at him and it had made him so mad. That was one of the most unreasonable things that he had done the previous night because considering what he had done, he was in no place to be screaming and shouting and fighting. Michael shifted to a lying position and decided that he was going to stay there, cooped up all day; at least, that would give Ashton the time to calm down and maybe give him the chance to explain himself. He did not blame Ashton for acting like he did because in his place, Michael would have acted the same. He would also have felt betrayed, cheated on and angry, everything Ashton was feeling and maybe even more.

**Back in the kitchen…**

Calum lifted his head and looked at the other boy who had quietly walked to the fridge, scrunching his nose when he could not find what he was looking for. “You looking for this?” Calum asked as he held the carton of milk out for Luke.

“No…”

“You look like shit,” Calum commented when he saw Luke’s puffy eyes, concluding he had been crying as well.

“I feel like shit,” Luke muttered.

“You should, especially after what you have done.”

“Do you need to remind me?”

“Did it have to be Michael? There are so many people in the world. Why Michael?”

“I don’t know. It just happened.”

“Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t even compensate. You really messed things up because you wanted to fuck Michael, who is your best friend and also dating your best friend.”

“Calum, I know. Please, don’t make me feel worse,” Luke groaned.

“I wish Ashton was right and it was me and not Michael. I would just have kicked you in the balls when you would have tried something. We would have been mad with each other for a while but then we would have laughed it off and forget everything.”

“I’m going to see Michael.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I just want to say that I’m sorry,” the younger boy sighed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Do you think Ashton will ever forgive me?”

“Ask him,” Calum said and motioned towards Ashton, who was entering the kitchen.

“I’ll come back to get breakfast later,” Ashton said and both Luke and Calum could hear the anger in his voice.

“Ashton, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t mean to? You fucking knew how we felt about each other,” Ashton said, a little louder than Luke had expected. “That was such a dick move.”

“I’m sorry. Please?”

“Please? You fucking hurt my feelings and all you have to say is sorry?”

“You told me to…”

“I never told you to go fuck my boyfriend. When you told me you were in love with someone in the band, I seriously thought you were in love with Calum. Who in their sane mind go and tell someone that they are in love with his boyfriend?”

“Love, stop shouting,” Michael said and placed a soothing hand on Ashton’s back.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Ashton shoved his hand away and yelled.

“Ok, everybody, stop yelling. This is a house, for fuck’s sake,” Calum threw his hands in the air and groaned.

“Ashton, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything to hurt you,” Michael said and moved closer to Ashton, who moved away.

“But you did.”

“It’s all my fault,” Luke stated.

“Luke, shut up. I’m trying to talk to Ashton.”

“Why are you shutting him up now? He already came between us and you’ve let him.”

“I never wanted to come between you two and I never will.”

Michael walked to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Luke, please, let me handle this.” Then he walked back to Ashton and took a deep breath. “Ash, listen to me.”

“No, I told you. It’s me or him.”

“I know…” when he had heard the screaming coming from downstairs, Michael had instantly made up his mind and it was time to end that matter once and for all. Walking back to Luke, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I see you’ve made your decision,” Ashton sighed and turned away but before he could leave, Michael held his hand.

“I’m sorry Luke. Ashton is the one I love and I can’t stay another minute, knowing he would not talk to me. I love you Ash, always.”

Although it did something inside, Luke could not help the smile that made its way to his lips when Ashton kissed Michael. Making a move on Michael was the biggest mistake he had made and he was just glad that everything got sorted out. As for him, he would just have to try and move on and maybe find someone else to give his love to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
